Bleach:Path of Warrior
by Rylan The Prototype
Summary: This Fanfiction was inspired and co-written by Bronypaladin thank him for this fanfic that is now here;Here's a story of a man name Cole Knight as he works up the shinigami ranks as the illegal shinigami a different spin of the original tale of Bleach
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 One Hero's Death Leads To A Hero's Rebirth In Afterlife

[MISSION START!]

In the mid 1940s June 24th a hot summer day in Florida every thing seems nice well in till a certain gang hits a bank where one of are one are protagonist is at"Okay everyone get down!"said one goon with a m1911 shooting in the air scaring the crowd of people while the rest of gang moves in to get the money and some women

'Oh crap if they continue like this someones going to get hurt maybe even killed ive gotta do something!' The man rises to his knees in a crouched position and starts to hurriedly yet stealthily crawl toward the nearest man picking up a broken pipe along the way

the guy who with a tommy gun looking around slowly yet lazily and doesn't notice the guy getting behind him

'Ohmanohmanohman that settles it last time i get student loans from this bank' man continues to make his way slowly getting behind the man inching his way while hearing his heartbeat in his eardrums until finally the tommy gunner is only a foot away from him he slowly raises his pipe above his head rising from his crouched spot but only a by a hair and just when the man was about to turn around he slammed the lead weapon crashing down on the mask wearing robber causing the man to crumple like a sack of potatoes however also alerting everyone else to his presence

'Ooh God at least i called 911'

The rest of the gang turns around and sees him"HEY HE GOT RICK!"said the one with the shotgun aimming at the man"Well shoot him then!"said the guy who shoot the handgun in the air and after saying that the two hoodlems pull the triggers repeatedly at the kid who got they're partner

Said kid quickly ducks behind cover muttering a prayer to himself and a string of curses cringing when he notices a sharp pain in his side he looks down heartbeat loud in his ears eyeswidening at the increasing pool of crimson in his shirt

Hed been shot

Gathering his strength he grips his pipe with renewed purpose resolving that he had no regrets before jumping into the fray zigzagging all the while and cracking his pipe on the heads of all the gun wielding men who got in his way him running gave them a good look at him he was of good build not too strong not to weak, tall about 6 ft 2 in he wore a plain white shirt that did nothing to hide the shocking color of crimson that was increasing he had reddish brown hair a rough beard that while rough looked well maintained and his most shocking feature were his purple eyes he wore cargo pants and a black pair of shoes

All the gang members are down and out cold blood flowing out there heads but after i are hero does a head count for them he has forgoten that he had miss all but one guy who wen in the back to get in the vault too get the cash but came running out and seeing his compliances on the ground out cold and looks at him with rage"You basterd!"says the second tommy gun holder and aims at are soon too be gone hero and pulls the trigger which time slows down around him as the bullets fly towards him at high speeds

A thousand Thoughts go through his head a mile a minute his life his friends his family all of his crushes and all his memories go through his head from when he first started school to dating to his time at college when he started at 18 to now when he was nineteen getting blown away by a tommy gun his last thoughts ran through his mine as a smile touched his face '...worth it'

At that last thought for the nineteen year older the bullets finally make they're mark and go through him like pencil stabbing into a peice of paper but with only fifty pencils instead of one after all the bullets been fired red hair studdent falls down with a smile on his face with blood pouring down every hole the bullets had make after that before the last gang member could reload the police had come and shoot down the man who had killed the boy who saved many lives but at the cost of his own but his story doesn't end here though this was just only...the beginning

He woke up in a cold sweat completely immersed in what only could have been a nightmare before He looked around and with the feeling as if an anvil had just dropped in his gut realized this was not his home he started coughing after inhaling so much air after his fit stopped he got up and looked around seeing he was wearing what he was before-only now his shirt was in tatters-and saw he was relatively unharmed "where...am I?"

"Ah so your wake boyo i was wondering if you were going to wake anytime soon",says the old man wearing some old clothing that looks like some japanese old torn kimino"its good thing you finally woke up i was thinking you might have gotten into coma to what ever made you died"

"Oh well im glad im fine noWAIT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN'DIED'?!"

"Well what i mean is kid your a spirit and seeing how your a spirit that means you died on what ever killed ya"

His eyes widened to the point where eyelids were obsolete before going to a downtrodden look " so...it wasnt a nightmare..who are you?"

"Well my name is Charles but you can call me old man if you want to what's your name?"says the old timer as he smiles

" my name is...was...whatever its Cole Knight, what am i supposed to do now? Where are we?"

"Well for one thing your at the ryoko district where all spirits come when they die and what we suppose to do is live here in till something good happens to us or something i don't know it changes time to time...anyways are you hungry? I got some fruit if want it"

"Sure and thank you this is very disorienting, i mean there wasnt any warning you know? I must sound like a jackass saying that since you know...hey isnt there supposed to be some sort of i dont know judgement? What happens now? im so confused."

"Well happen to us now is well we decide or the shinigamis/"Lords"/Soul Reapers/noble higher ups try to get us for a crime we don't commit yet or do but some turn a blind eye"sighs the old man while getting up to get the bowel of fruit"anyways that's how life is right now its ether we fight each other times for survival or the "Lords" come and try to take us away because some have high spiritual power and will corrupt the young ones to their laws and lives"walks back to brown hair boy and hands him the bowel of fruit and sits down

Nodding his thanks and takes a piece of fruit-an apple- and begins eating before passing the basket of fruit back to charles "You dont like the way they do things i take it?"

"Yes"takes the basket and puts down next to me and takes his walking stick and drags it on the dirt floor and draws a big circle then a smaller in the middle then draws line from the bigger circle to smaller one then finishes"okay you see the small cirlce and the bigger circles with lines? The big circle with the lines is us the souls who are weak and not so powerful and there is 320 districts on the west,north,south and east each have eighty districts in total the north district is semi normal and controled a bit"says Charles"you still with me here kido?"

"Yep" said cole motioning for him to continue

"good now the west side is crazy and full of blood thristy people who like to battle out the littlest things I used to live there while i was younger and got few scuffles but got out there as soon i can when i got older ahem"coughs in his hand"anyways the east side is a bit stable

like the north but instead of having good money we having products like food and medicine that we try to make and finally the south side is poor and distraught and picked on the west side a lot and some rich basterds at the north take peoe feom the south to fight in they're illegal stadiums"uses his walking stick to tap on the smaller circle"now here sonny is where the soul reapers live called Seireiti its more lively,clean,stable,and where they hold more power then anyone here in the Rukongai"

"Hmm what do you mean when you were young we age here too? And are you all right?"

"Yes i am alright and yes we do age here but slightly less then when we used to be human but retain the age we died if we die at age of 40s to 100s we revert back to are twenty year old selves back in the day but if we die as kids we stay the same physical age we were and slowly age through the years"says the old man as he takes an apple from the basket and takes a bite

"...?! Huh?! But then how wait so...this ISNT the real afterlife?!"

"it is in some sense it is kid but this like your second life though"

It was then that for the first time again in a long time the word 'kid' seemed to be exactly what Cole felt like "Then...where do we go when we..die again?"

"In till you reach 1,000 years old i guess or when get by the people here or the creatures called hollows"

A perplexed look took its seat firmly upon coles face furrowing his brows " a hollow? Whats a hollow ?"

picking up his stick again starts drawing on the ground what a hollow he has seen looks like"hollows are creatures who like us are also spirits but saddly though these sipirts have been destroyed by darkness of they're hearts,staying in the human world to long or,being eat by a hollow themselves the reason why they are called hollows is because they eat spiritual energy that fuels on us to "relive" again and want to become whole once more"taps the drawing of the hollows hole in it's stomach to further make sense"now the masks they wear defines on what they are and what they're true emotions are like and also these hollows have many different forms they can evolve into and before you ask no we can't not do this only hollows can for some reason"

"...thats sad...is there any way to i dont know cure them?" The old mans reply was to shake his head slowly " I see...Hey whats gonna happen when the soul reapers find out about me?"Cole said both curiosity and desperation for a new topic fueling the question

"nothing besides they have already know you are here because they have devices to sense spirit energy and figure where it is and how strong it is so relax your safe as long you don't cause a lot chaos though and break one they're rules you'll be fine"smiles the old man

Cole released a breath he didnt know he was holding in" Thats a relief hey one more question why dont you like how the soul reapers manage this place?"

"Simple i to used to be a soul reaper and read the laws and seen how we supposed "help" the lost spirits find good home so i came here at times when receiving missions at times and help the people here and at times i would help some lost sould find they're family members at the time of there deaths...now though it's difficult too be done but i get from some the mayors in these districts" laughs a bit at the boy's expression when he tells him that he was a soul reaper

"H-Holy...wow thats..you must be very experienced sir and wise, Im honored for your help, but what should i do now?"

"well for one..."bonks Cole on the head with his walking stick"don't call me sir just Charles or old man would do second i think you should stay with me for awhile and learn about this place and things work around here"

Rubs the newfound soar spot on his head. " ha fine then whats the first order of buisness...old man"

smiles a bit"well first thing is to get you some new clothes at least some that look beter then your shredded clothes then i'll take you around the district and get aquatinted with the people who live here"

"All right then lets go" a little while later we find them at the market place cole looking around in wonder

the market vendors selling foods,medicine,clothes many other things as kids younger looking run around happily

"This place is amazing" cole said contentedly "where we going for clothes?"

"Right there" points to a store that has japan words on them that spell out Silver's Baine"come on now"starts walking to the store with Cole following in tow

"Wow ive...never been in a japanese clothes store or even seen their style of clothing

"The clothes are good but i'm sure we can find something you might like Cole"

"Oh its nothing like that just...things..you see we were about to enter a war with japan back on earth"

"Oh really? That sounds terrible i hope nothing to serious happens"

"Its...already pretty serious lets hope it doesnt get worse, anyway this solves nothing lets GET SOME CLOTHES!" Cole shouts exuberantly

Charles chuckles lightly and nods while walking into the shop

"Hmmm now where should we start? How about you go first you know this shop better than i do ill go look for some clothes."

"Okay then take all the time you need then i'll be chatting with an old friend of mine"walks off towards cashier who looks almost the same age as Charles but a bit younger and the two of them chat

Cole goes to one side of the shop where he sees something that catches his eye he takes it and some other clothes and changes where he looks at himself in a mirror he is now wearing a red sleavless vest that looks like it could pass for a jacket gray jeans black fingerless gloves underneath the vest he wears a long sleave black shirt with dark green stripes and on his feet he wears black steel toed combat boots he comes out and goes to charles "hey im done what do you think?"

"you got a good eye for clothes there kid isn't that right Tenzo?"says Charles as he looks at his old friend"that he does Charles"smiles the shopkeeper"anyways don't worry about paying kid it's on the house"

Cole is at first perplexed by the shopkeeper before remembering where he was "Oh yeah thanks...I promise once i got everything down ill pay everytime i come here!"

Tenzo waves off the boy lazily while chuckling"hey its alright no need be so serious all the time i trust ya"

Smiling cole chuckles and replies "sorry its just something to get used to you know? Any way we should go yeah Charles?"

"yes we should if i want you at least know a quarter of this district before sunsets"says Charles

"Alright then take care tenzo" the shopkeeper waves again this time in farewell as they make their way across the district and theyve explored a good portion of it cole asks "hey charles? How..do you know you have high spirit energy?"

"by doing this Cole"raises a hand up and makes blue sphere of energy"by concentrating your spiritual pressure into this ball of energy now after making it try slowly making it bigger in till the point you can't no longer"demonstrates it by making ball of spiritual energy get bigger slowly then makes it disappear

Nodding cole continues walking before noticing charles stayed in place "whats wrong why are y-" cole stopping himself, realization dawning in his eyes, said "wait you want me to do ..that?"

Facefaults to the ground anime like when Cole realized it"yes i want you to do it because you are curious aren't you?"

Rubs his head smiling sheepishly "s-sorry it slipped my mind" cole drops the bags to the ground after getting closer to the old man and holds out one hand "...a-alright, what now?"

"Okay you must close your eyes and relax your thoughts and try to find a fuzzy tingle of energy within you once you do try making that energy circle around your body and then try releasing that energy from your hand and form it into a sphere and keep it like that"

Taking a deep breath and following all charles' instructions as he said them and finding his center cole relaxed after what seemed to be hours but was only minutes cole was about to give up when he felt it

And boy did he FEEL it

It was like a sledgehammer to his senses outlined by this layer of warmth and...for lack of a better word fuzzyness he immediately tried to control it and snuff it out before remembering charles words and calmed down again before guiding the energy to what he felt was his palm and imagining it as a sphere once that happened cole heard a sharp intake of breath from who he didnt know whether it was charles or someone else he was too busy focusing on this sphere it was like if he didnt focus on it it would spread and engulf anything almost like a...a fire he then took a minute to gather himself before carefully expanding it until he felt if he continued it would end him...a thought then occured to him:... what did it look like? Mustering up his courage he opened his eyes and saw a sphere of pulsing white with an orange outline it seemed his simile was correct about a fire it was about as big as a baseball whilst charles was like a soccer ball he couldnt help but feel a pang of disappointment and released it "Im...sorry it wasnt bigger that was as big as i could go"

"actually you did really well it takes people a weeks to get it that size so in all you really did great Cole"smiles at him and pats the boy's back

Cole is surprised at this and feels a swell of pride and happiness at his apparent accomplishment...only for it to be squashed and stomped out by cold fear " C-charles...does this mean i have...high spiritual pressure?" Cole asked the fear in his eyes evident

"Well in a sense a bit high but don't worry about it Cole the soul society won't take you in unless the power hungry central 46 tries to"sighs Charles at the thought"but don't get work about it's a good thing kid"

"central 46 is the councel who control on what certain things can happen and also the ones who give the laws and invoke them if they choose it"

"Why would they want me? You said it was only a little high."

bonks him in on the head with his stick lightly"as i said earlier they are power hunger at times and want power and if they can't control it they will ether exile soul reapers to here and seal there power or hold them in a sealing prison"

Confused cole raised an eye brow before picking up his clothes and catching up to his elder who had started walking "'ill see one day?' What do you mean?"

"now that you must find out your self anyways its getting dark soon let's head back"

Still confused cole shakes it off and continues to his apparently shared house wondering whats to come

[MISSION END]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Teacher V.S. Student The Final Lesson And Graduation

[MISSION START]

It has been thrity years since Cole as died,thiry years since he became a soul and thirty years he Charles had started training Cole in the shinigami arts while that time Charles has been proud at Cole for his dedicated time in training even when times he messes up in kido he makes up in Zanjutsu and Hado but now we go to are main brown hair hero to see him with lumps on his head for fail at the boring thing he hates...mediation

"AWWE COME ON TEACH Do i really need to do this?! I can already do a bala what else is there?"over the years Cole hadnt changed at all... Literally he found that since he was still technically a teenager when he died he aged slower charles however had seen better days he was starting to worry for his master

*yes you do you have yet make any contact with your zanpaktou yet kid and i from what i'm seeing that's not good because an old man like is still wipping your ass with just a wooden cane!"yelled Charles who coughed a bit"anyways i seeing how we waisted time with this arguement let's get back to work get your practice katana again because no student mine is going be slacking in Zanjutsu"

cole sweatdropped and soghed before going to a drawer and taking out a katana and getting in his stance he had a strange feeling that today was...different in some way he checked all around but nothing was amiss it put him on edge

As Charles watch student he couldn't help be feel sad and a bit weak then usual but he wouldn't show it though but yet he thought just this once he shall show his student his zanpaktou in the "practice" match"now then Cole be prepare because this match i won't hold back and nether should you!"slams his cane done which starts slowly disappearing and to reveal a katana with the handle being a kanji for lightning"now my student it's time to see how far you have come"

Coles eyes widened to the size of plates and his jaw hit the floor his feeling of utter shock was so powerful it crushed his feeling of satisfaction he was right that today was different he brought the katana up just in time to block the surprisingly strong attack from his master before countering by punching him in the gut

the old shinigami grunts in a bit of pain but retaliates with eblow strike to his cheek and follows it up with a horizontal slash to Cole's chest"good good that was goo counter Cole!"dodges a blade strike at his apprentice and nearly avoids a round house kick

'Whats going on this is practice!...right?' Cole brings up his two handed katana feeling an affinity for larger weapons for some odd reason and charges followed by a faint punch to get the elderly reaper to go to the left where he jumped and performed an ax kick on the old man

has taken the hit and wobbles a bit at the force behind the kick but straights himself"yes it was but this how two shinigami truely spar as equals and i think its time you are treated as one!"blocks the large katana diverts it to the ground and then flows it up with shockwave punch to his solar plex sending him flying backwards a bit

'HES REALLY GOING ALL OUT' cole stated stumbling a bit and dodging several of his masters attacks before getting shot by a bala fear and confusion settling themselves in his mind as he got up and began to start running and dodging when he realizes he cant go all out until he remembers where they are his master brought him here to train they were on a cliffside where noone would be harmed during their training hardening his resolve cole decided to pull all stops cocked his fist back **"BALA!"** He shouted as red energy formed along his hand and shot out towards his master

the old master smiles at his student attack and then puts both his hand on the handle of his sword and brings it up high in the air and then at the last second before the Bala hits swings the blade towards it fast surround by energy cutting his students attack in half with ease on how cole may see it but to Charles it was difficult"huff...huff...that was good amount of power you put into that attack"slowly gets back into his stance and smiles at his student and feels great amount of pride for him

Cole watched unbelievingly as he sees his master simply get back into his stance then his master charges his fist again with what looks like great effort and cole could feel the fight nearing its end hoping begging praying that everything was going to be all right after this his hopes were crushed when ge sees his master release a bright gray energy from his hand its power dwarfing the balas significantly he heard a loud '**CERO**' before but didnt bother remembering he was having flashbacks to when he died the helplessness as death came swift and harshly his heartbeat ringing in his ears as he watched unable to do anything and he was so tired...

'No' a voice inside seemed to scream despite its softness and cole surprisingly agreed he COULD do something AND HE WOULD shifting a stance unfamiliar to him yet it was almost as if he was born for it he lifted the katana and shouted words not his own "**RISE, EQUINOX**" his katana transforming in a blinding light blocking the cero and rendering it useless the light died down revealing a claymore sword without a normal hand guard in its place was a pair of folded black wings with flecks of gold outlining the feathers giving a rounded hand guard that was almost all black with flecks of gold and a rounded sphere on the end of it meanwhile the blade its self was golden and was large at the base and dipped only just in the middle befor forming back again at the top

Cole then brought up his hand and with power he didnt know he had shouted "**CERO**" and shot a ray of darkness and light both twirling with eachother in a chaotic yet graceful dance as they hurtled towards charles

sees this and eyes widen"he finally did it...good job my boy now **STRIKE FROM THE HEAVENS,RAIJIN!**"and white black arch of lightning shoots towards Charles his zanpaktou changning it into a scimitar the blade bright yellow with a kanji of thunder god on the it and the handle is red and handle black"now let's see who will win the master or the apprentice!?"moves his blade to his hip which white and yellow lightning starts to surround the blade and grows bigger as he charges it"**Tundra 's Rage!**"swings the blade vertically unleashing a huge blast of lightning vortex towards his cero both clashing each other battling it out to see which one is powerful if one where to look at this it would like masterpiece of true battle of apprentice and master

But like all battles of great mangitudes one must be deafeted while the other savors victor after the struggle of battle of clashing powers Charles's attack started to crumble then break apart as Cole's cero didn't waiver or even die down in power it only push through the elder's attack and going straight at him at speeds that he couldn't even dodge in time

at the sight the blast reaching towards the only thing the man can do is say few last words he can say before the blast can hit him"Cole...you by far the greatest student i have train..."and just like the blast had made it's mark hitting dead on the old soul reaper and sending him crashing to the ground by explosion of spiritual energy and sending his sword flying in front of Cole changing back to it's sealed form

Cole his sword never changing but feeling the power leaving causing him to be exhausted and almost dropped his sword before stabbing it in the ground and rushing to the older mans side yelling "MASTER" a breath of relief came to him as his master awakened only to be crushed as he took shallow breaths cole new his time wasnt long before he went to become spirit energy he had heard what his master said before about being his best and it made him feel pride and guilt pride for himself and guilt for harming his master to such a degree tears brimming his eyes a shadow falling over them he says with a shaky voice "T-teach..w-w-why..?...you wanted to die again..honorably is that right? You knew you didnt have much time left so you decided to..t-to test me at the same time, the final test right..? Master what else am i to do now..?"

"Boy...no...Cole you are my proudest and greatest apprentice i have ever taught in my second life time...*cough,cough*...it true that this was your final test form me and yes i wanted to die honorably but not as master and student no...as equals...as a surrogate grandfather to his surrogate grandson...i wanted to see how strong the shy soul had become...and what i see...before me is a grand true through my eyes...a soul reaper...one who is both strong and kind...a one worthy of the title as one..."slowly look at Cole as my breathing grows heavier and vison slowing dying out"Cole to this day forward...your no longer Cole Knight the spirit but you are COLE KNIGHT THE SOUL REAPER!"yells out to heavens as some blue spiritual energy comes out Charles and latches on to Cole making his jacket he wears darker and a bit longer reacking to his knees a kanji on left arm in white that says The Second Raijin"...now Cole my grandson...go forth...and make a name for your self in this world and always protect...your friends and loves...and before i go...please do three things for me..."

"...gramps...anything!"

"First when i die please make a burrial up here on the cliff so that way at least i can see the sunrise in my third life"chuckles lightly"second...my zanpkatou...Raijin...please if you don't mind...take him with you...and no don't think i'm giving you him because you won the fight...no i'm giving you my weapon so you have something...to remeber me by and think of it as a early graduation present..."as the old man eyes slowly about to close he grabs something out his shirt pocket and slowly hands Cole two things one is a letter and anther is what looks like a black butterfly"thirdly i want you go to a friend of mine...his name is Kisuke Urahara...you'll know what he looks like when you see the hat and his clogs he wears...he will teach you more on how to fight and teach how talk with your partners..."looks up at the sky once more with a small smile plater on his face"...now Cole...my grandson...go forward and martch...on your own...path...of...after...life..."and with the last breath of dying old aged soul reaper Charles had dispurted into spiritual parcticles slowly flying to the sky unkowning where it may go but too Cole he only knows that his Mas- no grandfather has truly found peace

[MISSION END]


	3. Chapter 3

**RylanThePrototype:WAZ UP FANFICTIONERS! It's me Rylan The Prototype coming to ya alive and well to give a new chapter of the new Fanfic {Bleach:The Path Of The Warrior} we got all new stuff so sit back and enjoy**

**bronypaladin:(sweatdrops at the introduction)So do you do this everytime Rylan?**

**RylanThePrototype:hell yeah I do paladin it comes with trying to get people's attention**

**bronypaladin:okay good point but why didn't you do it for chapter 1&2?**

**RylanThePrototype:...I got lazy okay? Can't i have a lazy day?**

**bronypaladin:fine fine so what you think are readers going to see today?**

**RylanThePrototype:hehe well they probably going to see some c-...opps almost spoiled the secert there can't let are readers know what's halpening yet**

**bronypaladin:knowing you would do that**

**RylanThePrototype:yeah yeah i know anyways DISCLAMERS!(takes out a device with a red button on it and press the button making Cole appear)**

**Cole:Yo**

**bronypaladin:Cole can you please do the disclamers? **

**Cole:sure*ahem*...RylanThePrototype&bronypaladin do not own Bleach or any of the characters except for the oc of the story which belongs to bronypaladin please like,fav,review,and or at least enjoy reading the fanfic**

**RylanThePrototype:thank you Cole now...YOU LAWYERS CAN GO AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!**

**Lawerys:damn it!(all leave the realm of the fourth wall)**

* * *

"Hi":speaking or thinking

**"BANKAI!":using an attack or saying ze zanpkatou's name **

* * *

Chapter 3 The End Of An Old Apprenticeship And The Start Of New Apprenticeship

[MISSION START]

It had been a few hours and he had already completed two of his masters tasks he had taken his sword and clipped it to his hip while he put equinox on his back and he had set about maling his masters grave and it was a cross with the name charles raijin shinigami on it he had no time to lose he knew the soul reapers were on their way and he braced himself for his great escape

The escape to his home

Shaking those thoughts away he looked at the hell butterfly expectantly

From a far couple shinigami appoarch to where the ending of the battle took place as Cole sensed them he knew they had low sipirtual energy then he did but due his and Charles fight fatigue was slowly getting to him and he wasn't risking taking the chance

Cursing under his breath cole refocused his attention on the black butterfly" all right little guy time to do your thing guide me back to earth

the butterfly spread its wings to life and flys up into the sky in which creates what looks like a japanese old sliding doors that open up to see just light yet knowing Cole he went through without knowing where he would go

Meanwhile with kisuke urahara and tessai

"Tessai-san i'm bored!...you got anything to do"sighs Kisuke as he lays on the table looking at the clock

Tessai sighed at his old friends easily bored personality however before he could answer two japanese sliding doors came and out came a young man with a black vest/jacket without sleaves a white long sleave shirt under it and white and black jeans with black gloves come out stumbling a bit before noticing their presence "Oh hey there umm i know this is out of the blue but do you know where i can find kisuke urahara ?"

"Well that would me stanger-san"takes out his fan and opens it up"so what do i owe pleasure of have shinigami in my candy store?"raises an eyebrow as his eyes are cover by the shade of his hat

"Well to tell you the truth..im not a shinigami"

"Oh really then? Why you wearing what almost looks like a shinigami jacket?"says the curious scientist while putting away his fan

"I absorbed this type of...energy from my master when i...killed him in a fight he instigated as his final lesson he told me to give you this im cole knight by the way."

"...I see he did he give you anything by any chance?"

" yeah here" cole scrambles to pull out the letter and gives it to kisuke

hat n' clog man takes the letter and opens it and starts reading it"..Charles you crazy old fool...okay i now what's going first"kisuke takes his cane and hits Cole on the head"calm down already Cole-san everything is fine and in order here"

"...I can see how you two were friends"

"Way to many hits to the head does that anyways Tessai we going have a new guest staying us for awhile and he needs a place to crash for tonight so can you please prepare a room for him?"

Tessai "of course now get yourself settled we'll discuss things tomorrow youre exhausted" cole being in no place to argue complied

Kisuke in his inner scientific mind aka devious mind{hehe Charles if your right about this then training this boy is going be really fun to do! MUWAHAHA} and thus a unknown icy chill hits Cole on his back sending chills down his spine

'Why do i sense pain misery and comedy relief at my expense?'Without another thought cole went to sleep

the next morning a tiny three spiked hair kid slowly walks into Cole's room after learning that a new person was here and he was thinking of pranking the young new unofficial soul reaper"hehe RISE AND SHINE BROWNOUT!"has tooken the liberty to hit Cole with giant pie filled with hot sauce

Coles screams of pain were so loud they awoke several hollows and blew their brains out

"i think Cole-san must have met Jinta oh boy"speakinh of the two we see are favorite brown hair red face hero chasing after the said kid who pranked him"CAN'T CATCH ME RED TOMATO!"

"I AM ABOVE KILLING CHILDREN BUT WHEN I CATCH YOU ILL MAKE YOU WISH I DID"

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BROWN STAIN!"unknow to Jinta his one and true enemy the one who is even scary then any hollow alive the one and only Tessia was right in front of the boy glasses sparkling sinisterly

Jinta continued running as fast as he could before he saw ahead of him "O-oh hi tessia"

"Jinta-kun would mind coming with me for a minute and help me something? Yes? why thank you Jinta-kun"drags Jinta to the kitchen where his screams of help slowly die out the longer stays in the now dark room to what ever doom Tessai has plans for Jinta

Cole sat there calm on his face as he sat down with kisuke and tessai " so dont mess with tessai?"

"Yep his a enigma...to me and you so DON'T get him mad. ...or else he will do unspeakable things to make you feel of fear"shudders at the mere thought of what tessai may do

"Indeed. Welp what are we going to do this isnt my timeline anymore hell i dont even know what year it is so i need some way to reacclimate and i need to actually speak to my zanpakuto. Whats the nextstep?"

On cue like magic Kisuke brightens up and has already his fan open up in his face"well first up we better make a giga so you can inter act with the world that is the late 1970s"

"Wait what"

"Yeah welcome to the 1970s Cole-san"said Kisuke

"Well shit...whats a giga"asked the clueless Cole

"A human doll that a soul like you can go into and walk and interact with the humans instead people who can't see you in soul form"

"They are spirtually aware and also the both souls in gigas"explains the enigma scientist

"Well then thats...interesting... So how do we go about gaining one for me? My bodies been 6 feet under for over 30 years"

"Well easy i can make your body it'll take some time but it'll be done in matter of hours"smiled the candy store owner as he waved his fan at Cole

"That...sounds to easy whats the catch"squinting his eyes at Kisuke not believing him that there's no catch

"oh no catch now come on lets go downstairs and get to your training for the day"smiles Kisuke

Still wary cole shakes the feeling and follows the shop owner " so whats first on the list?"

"just follow me and i'll explain when we get there"walks to on the floorboards and lifts it up which leads to a flight of stairs to a dark room with small light at the end and starts walking down with Cole following behind him

They get to the end of the hallway cole following closely behind and they enter a room

when they enter the room the room is for the proper term fucking huge and tall as hell which looks like a barren waist land with actual sunlight"okay we are here"

"Is this a pocket dimension built in your fucking house"

"no no...okay maybe it is built in my house"

"H-how WHAT EVEN WHY...HOW YOU EVEN DO THAT"yelled the very shocked brown haired looking teen

"now now a magician doen's tell his secrets"laughed the shinigami scientist

Cole could tell at that precise moment in time

He was 120% done "You know what whatever continue on to what we're doing today"

"okay now if you follow me and put your swords down here please"points the ground next to me and starts walking off to a certain part of the training area

Cole complies before following kisuke as he stops on where his walking and waits for Cole to catch up

"One more time could you please explain what we're doing i dont feel right without my sword"

"well how good is your hand to hand combat?"

"Pretty moderate, im good dont get me wrong but it needs polishing"stated the young soul

"okay then but let me see how it is then come on...try hitting me"Kisuke smiling goofily and waits

Cole archs an eyebrow up in surprise hes suspicious when he notices nothing happens he lashes out with a fist

To which kisuke dodges

Surprised by this he attempts again with the same result again again and again getting so frustrated he begins using his feet to attempt to hit the man

smiles at Cole as he keeps dodging each and every kick he uses all the while secretly hitting his pressure points in legs and back to make them stop moving"nice nice but your letting anger get the best you"

A tick mark appears above coles eyebrow "i cant help but feel youve done this before"

"Im not even going to bother" Cole attemots to get up only to realize his legs stopped working

"Uh...help"

"next rule my training try is to find the solution for your self while the scientist makes you gigia okay bye"shunnpos off back to the top part the house leaving a fuming and yelling Cole to his doom to figuring out how too re-work his legs as he does this one thing he knows that this going be a LONG to get used to this new life style

[MISSION END]

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:well that wasn't bad**

**Cole:wasn't bad!? I was used as a punching bag!**

**RylanThePrototype:i know now be silent punching bag the author is talking**

**bronypaladin:harsh man...do you do that to you're other fanfiction story?**

**RylanThePrototype:yes...yes i do i don't hold back punches**

**Cole:basterd...**

**RylanThePrototype:oh? What was that Cole-san?(starts smiling sweetly aka evilly at Cole)**

**Cole:O_O"...oh look at the time looks like i need head back to training ^^" got to go bye!(runs off into the distance screaming)**

**bronypaladin:...anyways...**

**[NEXT TIME ON Bleach:Path Of The Warrior!:Day Of Reckoning And A New Hero's Ascension] **

**bronypaladin:...dbz?**

**RylanThePrototype:...you sound like a certain fishcake criticizing me right now dude**

**bronypaladin:hey i wasn't judging just asking a question**

**RylanThePrototype:oh okay then**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Day Of Reckoning And A New Hero's Ascension

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:well...I got nothing to say for a title like that**

**bronypaladin:any reasons why?**

**RylanThePrototyope:simple really with a title like what could I say with spoiling the story a bit!?**

**bronypaladin:good point so just do the disclaimers?**

**Rylan:Yush(takes out the teleportation device and press the red button again)**

**Ichigo:Where da hell am I!?**

**RylanThePrototype:not important do Disclaimers!**

**Ichigo:okay...RylanThePrototype&bronypaladin don't own my universe or any other people except for Cole bronypaladin's oc**

**RylanThePrototype:thank you now PALADIN ENGAGE STORY!**

**bronypaladin:engaging story(presses a blue button then we all disappear)**

* * *

[MISSION START!]

Twenty-five years have passed for Cole Knight and everything was getting crazy for him wether be it the Kisuke's insane training regimen or trying to adjust to the new decades that passes on earth and it's endless change in technology and population through the years Cole had gone through history of what happen from the 1940s to now what some piece of information had shocked him not only did he discover that america had won the war with japan but they had won it by developing a bomb so powerful and deadly that he thought the destruction force of the bomb had made cero look small in compared to it but leaving it to past now he also had discover that on the day he died not only saved many lives on that day but stopped a gang that were all about stealing money,drugs,and women and doing gods what with them but thanks to his past sacrifice the cops had finally put a stop to them now we see are main protagonist looking outside of what is today June 17,2004 a very raining day in Kankuro City through the calm and collective rainy day Cole couldn't help but feel something was about approach today and his not going like it

cole grabbed his zanpakuto that was another thing that had changed during his time as a trainee under kisuke he had made contact with his zanpakuto

It was an..interesting meeting

**_{KIDO:#00 FLASHBACK}_**

Cole was nervous according to kisuke he was going to make contact with his zanpakuto TODAY! He had no idea what to expect he had only had Several brief flashes of a... For lack of a better word a knight who wore midnight black armor and had what looked like a golden bird on his chestplate speaking of his chestplate seemed...ridged like there was a halfcircle and then a halfcircle under it he had a cape going down with what looked like wings that were golden and folded illustrated on the cape his helm was a regular knight helm only you could see two white dots behind it cole had no idea who this man was but he had a feeling he was going to find out

Needles to say he was nervous

the black knight spirit look at his wielder with intense gaze that held no malice"So...i finally get my weilder...i would never suspect him to be so...so...scared easily"

Cole was shaken from his reverie and took a look at his surroundings before he realized he was in some sort of castle he realized with a start he had entered his mind without realizing it he also noticed everything upside down

This did nothing to quell his indignance at being called scared "O-oi! Who the hell are you calling scared?! Entering your own mind is weird enough!"

sighs and shakes his head the knight looks Cole"Sorry but the mind you have deviled in is not of mine but of yours...here is how your mind was shaped when i have finally awoken from slumber and saw you having trouble in your battle with your mentor"says Equnoix as he looks his wielder in mild curiosity"now then you have probably know by now but i am your zanpkatou Equnoix and your are thy wielder a easily scared and some what clumsy weilder but my wielder non the less"

Cole had no idea whether or not to feel honored to have gotten THIS far or to feel pissed off at his zanpakuto whos passtime seemed to be insulting him the information about what happened during that fight didnt surprise him it just confirmed his suspicions . "Whatever," cole grumbled "Now that ive met you whats supposed to happen next? I confess i may have slept in between lectures." Cole admitted sheepishly. The warrior seemed less amused

"Well as soon you meet me i would have to do some test to see that you maybe we worthy to wield my full power instead just half when you have those sparring matches with Kisuke"Equniox sighs as he looks at Cole"but thou not ready for thy test yet"

cole was surprised to hear this as he had never once been able to use his full power it was there just unreachable "and what happens if i fail?" Cole asked

"your soul will be shatter under the force my spiritual energy and you would eventually die in short few days..."says Equniox as he sees the shocked look on Cole's face

Cole gulping audibly says "Well id better get to work on training harder huh?" Nervously laughing as he says it "So...how do i get out of here?"

"Simple just think of getting out here and being back into the real world it's not has hard as you think knave"

"...did you just call me a knave" cole said sweatdropping

"yes yes i did though you may be my wielder your but a knave in thy eyes in till i see something change that makes me stop calling thou that name"

"Yeah well...at least i dont sound like a shakespearean play!"

"at least thou don't shake in thy boots when heth meet newth person in thy afterlife"deadpans towards Cole

"You know what? I dont have a witty retort at this time see you around." Cole stated as he exited his mindscape coming face to face with kisuke on his way out

"So how did it go with meeting your zanpkatou Cole-san?"says Kisuke with a goofy grin

"Hes kind of a dick hes a knight he speaks like shakespeare i was in a castle everythings upside down it looked like an isoand was on the outside surrounding it i even saw a volcano" cole explained before curiosity got the best of him " how did your first meeting go?"

"if i would have to say me and benihime got a long great"smiles while leaving out a lot of information only for Cole to sweatdrop at the shopkeepers antics

flash back over

it had been several years since then and he had yet to actually take the test but he knew he was far stronger now than he was back then

But that was not all was happening to ONE of are heros anther hero who's prolong soon to be writen in the new chapters of his life to come that one boy's name is Ichigo Kurosaki a nine year old boy who's shy yet happy child who is with his mother going home from his daily karate class he attends but luck not be on they're side today for you can see are young friend Ichigo can see spirits at this time now for a very odd reason and what the young boy saw on the edge side of the raging river is what to appears to be a young girl who is about walk off the ledge and into the raging waters but in truth it was a fake spirit created by a hollow lurking in the shadow waiting for the killing strike to feast on the mortals who have delicious souls yet the poor boy didn't know for he had already ran to stop the fake soul from doing killing it self"Wait stop!"yelled Ichigo as he ran down the hill to stop the *girl* with his mother in follow and at that moment the hollow had released some of his power making Cole who staring at the raining window still sense and two other energies near the hollow after being alerted went in with a quick burst of speed he tired to get too the hollow's location and stop it from devouring the two humans

Cole pushed himself faster and faster but it was the fastest he had he kept muttering a prayer in his head for luck just this one time he faintly heard kisuke shouting for him to come back that it was too powerful for him he couldnt care less he had felt it he needed to get there when he finally got there what he found caused his heart to fall

there near the water bank is the sight that no human being would never want to see blood soaked in the patch of grass and body of women who can be close to mid thirties have been laid upon the ground stone cloud dead and beside her now is the ever shocked and crying orange haired child Ichigo...crying to aching heart wanting nothing more to see bis mom move or even breath at least his body covered in his mother's own blood as the rain still fell upon the two the sounds of Ichigo's cries drowned in out by the rain as the sight was horrifying enough Cole who had examine the wounds of the mother of the orange haired child had his fears been realized when he sees that the death of the human mother was that of a hollow...for this hollow's spiritual stench was covered on the bite mark on it's dead prey rage and sadness filled in Cole to the point he had searched all the rainy day trying to find the hollow who had did this dastardly deed but unluckily he not find the hollow and had finally return back to Kisuke's shop with a sad and anger look on his face"Cole-san...what happen?"said the profound scientist who's words not sound like his goofy like self

Cole looked at kisuke and said "A gigantic hollow killed this kids mom apparently she saw it and took the hit meant for the kid i tried to help but...the damage was already done.."

Kisuke a man who thought was all ways silly no matter what including training for Cole showed his serious side for the first time as his hat covered his eyes"I see...that's unfortunate news tell me do you know who the child may look like?"

"Orange hair a bit spiky slightly tanned skin"

sighing at the information he looks at Cole"I should know but i was hoping it wasn't...that's Isshin's son and now deceased wife...the poor basterd is not going like this at all...not one bit"gets up from his seat and walks off to the door and looks back"I'll be back i have to break the bad news to him about his lost...I'll be back"as he says that opening the door then shunppo off to the Kuroskai's residence

Cole merely sighed and wondered how things got so bad

[MISSION END]

* * *

**RylanThePrototype:...well...shit that got dark at the end there**

**bronypaladin:yeah but had to be done man**

**RylanThePrototype:Sadly so okay then now then *ahem***

**[NEXT TIME ON Bleach:Path Of The Warrior!;The Surprise Secret Of Equinox]**

**Cole:uhhh what the hell does that mean?**

**RylanThePrototype:dude you'll fine out soon not now but...soon**

**Cole:ooookay?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Surprise Secret Of Equinox

* * *

**bronypaladin:FINALLY WERE BACK! Seriously man what the hell took you so long!?**

**RylanThePrototype:Oi you already know why dude it's because of school...**

**bronypaladin:excuses**

**RylanThePrototype:who asked for help and who is sending story out for readers to read?**

**bronypaladin:...shut up**

**RylanTheProtoype:no now then(presses a button and Cole appears)**

**Cole:da heck where am I!? Who are you two!?**

**RylanThePrototype:simple really...I'll tell you if you do the disclaimers**

**Cole:ooookay...****RylanThePrototype&bronypaladin don't the bleach universe or any other people except for Cole bronypaladin's oc...which is me...what's and oc?**

******RylanThePrototype:(opens a portal and throws Cole into it and the closes the portal)ENAGE STORY!**

******bronypaladin:yes sir!(pushes the red button which makes a muffin appear)...that's the muffin button...opps ^^'**

******RylanThePrototype:...da hell man(pushes the blue button and we disappear)**

* * *

[MISSION START]

Cole sighed as pain racked his body he had made progress over the past week

That didnt stop kisuke and tessai from kicking the crap outta him though

"Hey! Watch it! Woah!" Cole stated each time dodging an attack without his zanpakuto for defense apparently its so he didnt grow dependent on it

"Now now Cole-san the ringer hasn't gone off yet so we still got train!"as Kisuke and Tessai double flying kick into his chest sending him into a couple rocks

cole groaned in pain and pushed himself back up having ditched the vest for a short sleeved white shirt and black baggy pants for movement he didnt have much to dust off instead he waited for the precise moment and dodged to the left while tripping kisukes foot in the process attempting to hit him with an uppercut only to miss

"Sorry Cole-san but can't let you do that"said Tessai as he got kisuke out the way form the kick and in split second tessai fist had connect with Cole's head and all was heard was a loud thud and the sound of rocks flying around and hitting the ground

The last thought entering coles mind before unconsciousness was 'cant let you do that..? Whys that sound like its from a video game...? Whats a video game..?' Cole then awoke back in his mind only this time he was in a jungle most likely-and hopefully-from the island that surrounds his home "Aawww man equinox isn't going to be happy might as well start walking" it was then cole heard the sounds of a waterfall nearby

As Cole start walking towards the source where the waterfall was coming from he had been thinking of ways to back at Jinta for certains pranks that he did and got a with but those thoughts were shattered when he saw the waterfall that has lake connected to it but that wasn't making dumbfound what was really making dumbfound was the fact that he sees a 5ft 4in long blonde hair women green eyes palish white skin with C to borderline D-cup breasts and also non-forgettable mention thing about all this is she's naked and doesn't notice Cole

Cole absent-mindedly took note of the several amounts of red highlights forming halfway down her hair that was more golden than blond and that she inhabited the same space as he did however it was then that she had turned around facing him yet not noticing him due to her eyes closing halfway and opening them again

Silence rained between them causing awkward tension to reign in the air that was almost palpable

"...well...this very akward..."says the blonde hair woman

It was at that moment every ounce liter and gallon of blood ran straight down from coles brain causing him to become unconcious in his concious sending him careening back toward the real world screaming at the top of his lungs

Kisuke looks at Tessai"okay what kind kido punch spell did you use again?"the dark skin man replies by saying"i didn't use any kido in that punch Kisuke-san i swear"

Cole simply sat there with a dumb look on his face like a mixture of a shit eating grin and a look of pure horror

the scientist looks at Cole then finally asks the question on his mind"okay what happen in your mind scale Cole?"

"...boobs..." Cole stated almost absentmindedly the look of dumb etched onto his face

at that statment the two teachers just sweatdrop at they're student and came to a conclusion Cole's zanpkatou's spirit is not he but a she and has probably seen her naked by prue accident so the best way to get Cole out his funk was to do the natrual thing Kisuke hitting his student's head with his cane"wake up Cole-san get out of the "heavens" your thinking of!"

"HUH WHAT I WASNT THINKING BOOBS I SWEA-Oh hey chief!" Cole stated sheepishly grinning and blushing embarrassed at how he just completely and utterly snapped into unreality in the middle of his teachers

"so i'm guessing you saw something you like from your zanpkatou spirit eh Cole?"says the now chuckling candy shop owner with his fan out and open up

"...You garnered all this information from the word 'boobs'...you know what Never mind yes i...guess you could say i did...this is going to be awkward going back in there" cole stated the blush seeming to increase

"Hoho looks like my student may a crush n his own sword"as the ex-captain dodges a large rock his student had some how thrown at him"now now no need to be denying it Cole-san it's perfectly fi-"before he can finish his sentence he got hit by a flying double kick by his student

"Time and place. not now." Cole stated before bringing his fists up to guard his face and spread his legs out on the balls of his feet to kick

"So trying forget about over some more practice eh?"

His reply was a foot in his face while it caused kisuke to stumble back a bit his grin never left his face as it only confirmed his 'theory'

as the afternoon went on with an enrage and fluster Cole trying his best to and keyword best to deafet both his teachers his teachers still held back while having fun teasing the poor kid to the brink of him looking like a ripe tomato

After all was said and done cole refused to sleep knowing he would have a chance of reentering his mind

Naturally tessai took him into the kitchen

After the screaming died down cole complied going to sleep praying he wouldnt reenter his mindscape

Of course his prayer was left unanswered as he woke up to two surprisingly familiar green eyes staring at him a moment lapsed between the two before finally equin-as cole had apparently dubbed her- cleared her throat causing him to focus on her revealing she was now in her armor minus the helm "So...might we talk about what thou saw today?" She stated as She broached the subject

"yeah uhhh...so...when were you going tell me you where well a girl?"stated Cole as he a bit scared and still embrassed at the memory on he found about her true gender

She looked at him and sighed holding a hand to her head "its not that i didnt want to twas only thine assumption that i was a man that caused me to...for lack of words pretend to be one telling thou after are talk seemed awkward again for lack of words" she stated almost exasperatedly

"As for when i would hath corrected thou...i assumed after your test as i would have mad many things clear"

Sweatdrops at the explanation that she gave has well giving her a deadpan look"so it never across your mind if by sheer accident i may happen find out when i get out cold by Tessai or Kisuke...well basically more Tessai then Kisuke"shudders at the recent death threats he has did to try not fall asleep and be here

She sweatdrops as well before smirking almost evilly "No, it never occurred to me that mine wielder is nothing short of a peeping tom after all." She states calmly yet accusingly and teasingly

at that moment his face goes red in second and starts stuttering out ridiculously"N-n-now hang on a second i never knew you there and how was i supposed to know?! You freakin surprise me and i was in shock okay"looks away from her still blushing

She simply laughs enjoying her torment she new very well he didnt intend to peep on her but who cares? That didnt excuse him from punishment "Can thine eyes go any lower? You cannot even look me in mine eyes that speaks louder than thine words." She said smirking devilishly

"...well i have my reasons for that and haven't i been already punished enough from Kisuke and Tessai's teasing"crys anime like waterfalls in sadness

Again his antics simply cause her to laugh that ridiculously adorable laugh of he-what did he just think? He hoped to whatever God there was she couldnt read his mind

She could indeed and what he said caused her to smirk but she decided not to broach it she thought he had enogh torture for today

That and he was waking up "good day Knave youre waking up"

"Okay then well see you later then"slowly vanishes from his mental world and to wake up back in the real world well if the real world had pie about fall on you and smelled horrible"Oh fu-"SPLAT...and just like that so begins anther crazy day for Cole Knight

[MISSION END]

* * *

**bronypaladin:uhhhhhh**

**RylanThePrototype:do I dare ask on what I just helped you with?**

**bronypaladin:no my mind is not a pleasant thing to be in but your more then welcome to see :D**

**RylanThePrototype:noooo thank you sir I'm fine with just helping you type this **

**bronypaladin:okay then**

**[NEXT TIME ON Bleach Path Of The Warrior!;New Friends And New Hero Emerges!]**

**RylanThePrototype:in till then guys se ya later In the next chapter!**


End file.
